1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to downhole tools for use in well bores, as well as methods of using such downhole tools. In particular, the present application relates to downhole tools and methods for plugging a well bore.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior downhole tools are known, such as frac plugs and bridge plugs. Such downhole tools are commonly used for sealing a well bore. These types of downhole tools typically can be lowered into a well bore in an unset position until the downhole tool reaches a desired setting depth. Upon reaching the desired setting depth, the downhole tool is set. Once the downhole tool is set, the downhole tool acts as a plug preventing fluid from traveling from above the downhole tool to below the downhole tool.
While such downhole tools have proven useful, they still have several shortcomings. For example, setting prior downhole tools typically involves a process that include sending electrical charges down the well to the well bore for electrically activating a setting mechanism. Such setting processes can include firing explosive charges in the well bore for setting the downhole tool. Such setting processes add undesirable complexity and risk to downhole operations. For example, since the setting process is often followed by transmitting an electrical signal down the well for firing a perforating gun, there is a risk that the electrical setting signal could prematurely fire the perforating gun.
Another problem with prior downhole tools involves removal of the tool. It is often necessary to remove the downhole tool once the plug provided by the downhole tool is no longer needed or desired. One common method of removing the plug is to drill through the plug. However, prior downhole tools were typically made of very hard metals, such as steel, are very difficult to drill through, adding significant difficulty to the removal process.
Although the foregoing designs represent considerable advancements in the area of downhole tools, many shortcomings remain.